


Not Sure How This Happened

by Touch_of_Venom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touch_of_Venom/pseuds/Touch_of_Venom
Summary: Hermione is not quite sure how this happened, what she does know is that it happened little by little until she had been completely blindsided by the realization.Narcissa is not quite sure how this happened, and she knows that she doesn't deserve this chance. She is still a Slytherin though and won't let go.Andromeda has no idea how it happened, she is just glad to have a front row seat.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 262





	1. Realization

Steam filled the cramped bathroom, hot water arched from the shower head. The familiar steady beat of the water filled the room. It should have been relaxing, a perfect way to destress after a long day. The water was just a touch too hot, past the perfect temperature to unknot muscles to the point it began to lightly scald the skin.

Hermione stood beneath the steady stream, unmoving as the water left her skin stinging.

“Would you like some company?” a lyrical voice asked.

A heartbeat passed, then another.

No, was on the tip of her tongue. Hermione had already given into temptation but doing so once could be written off. A lapse in judgement or too much Firewhiskey. Giving in once was a mistake, mistakes were negligible. Giving in again, the next morning after the Firewhiskey was gone? That made it a pattern of behavior. One formed with a clear head and sound judgment.

Hermione smothered a snort. There was no sound judgment where Narcissa Malfoy was concerned. Her normal logical cognitive abilities had seemingly evaporated the moment Narcissa walked into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to file for divorce.

As Deputy Head of the Department a simple civil case such as that was below her notice. Divorce was rarer in the wizarding world than the muggle one, but there were enough cases crossing her employee’s desks that there really was no reason for Hermione to take notice of this case. Save for Narcissa’s presence in her Department.

Hermione did her best to ignore the other woman, a feat made impossible by the way the very air seemed to come alive every time Narcissa Malfoy set foot in her immediate vicinity. Hermione could not help but be aware of her presence. Her awareness led her to interacting with the blonde. Simple short conversations either on Narcissa’s way to a meeting with her solicitor or on her way out.

The interactions were brief but with each one Hermione felt she got to know the other woman just a bit more. She learned that beyond Narcissa’s mask of indifference was a subtle but witty sense of humor. She learned the blonde had a passion for herbology that rivaled Neville’s when Hermione had mentioned how her Dirigible Plums, a gift from Luna, seemed to be waning. Narcissa had spent the next ten minutes detailing proper care of the plant and the next fifteen discussing her gardens.

With each conversation Hermione learned a new facet of Narcissa Malfoy. With each discovery she found herself growing even more enamored with the blonde. Which was saying yes, welcoming Narcissa into the shower was such a bad idea. Hermione did not see how a relationship between the two of them would work. She rather have Narcissa in her life as an acquaintance and latter as a friend, than allow the woman to slip out of her life once a relationship between them ends, most likely in an explosive manner. 

“Hermione?” Narcissa asked.

Hermione’s self-restraint snapped the moment she heard Narcissa’s tone. For the first time in their acquaintance the blonde sounded unsure, hesitant.

It did not matter that all of her instincts were yelling at her, telling her that this would never work out between them. Hermione couldn't stand hearing just that shadow of doubt in Narcissa’s voice. She couldn’t let the blonde believe that Hermione _didn’t want_ _her._

Hermione yanked the shower curtain aside. Hermione stuttered and screeched to a halt at the vision before her.

Narcissa stood in the middle of the bathroom completely bare, the steam from the shower curled around her as though she was emerging from the mist like a goddess of Olde. The sight took Hermione’s breath away.

She reached for this vision of beauty not quite believing it was real until her finger’s met the cool flesh at Narcissa’s wrist. Hermione drew the woman toward her, and positioned her against the wall of the shower.

Hermione descended on Narcissa’s neck, her tongue lapping at the intoxicating and beguiling sweet flesh. Her teeth nipped with precision while her lips kissed with reverence.

Hermione let her hands wander freely, and she completely lavished Narcissa with attention. As Hermione worked, she mapped and cataloged every reaction. She had been too intoxicated, her mind hazy with lust during their coupling last night to properly note Narcissa’s every twitch, or how her breathing pattern changed.

Even in the throes of passionate sex Narcissa was reserved with her reactions. She did not scream or curse or even beg, but that did not mean she was unresponsive.

The small breathy moans Narcissa made while Hermione circled her pert nipple with her tongue was perhaps her favorite sound. She loved how Narcissa’s body seemed to arch towards her, seeking the feel of Hermione against her skin, desperately.

Hermione dropped to her knees, and littered Narcissa’s thighs with light fluttering kisses. Slowly, teasingly she worked her way up towards her center. The muscles in Narcissa’s thigh seemed to clench and unclench, in anticipation, silently egging Hermione on. Silently begging her to stop teasing.

A loud gratified groan filled the quiet.

Hermione had never tasted anything so tempting as Narcissa. It was as though she had tasted the Nectar of the gods.

Hermione soon lost whatever rationality she had left and eagerly dug into the feast laid out before her with wild abandon. She still noted Narcissa’s reactions, but only because they drove her further on, her extensive experimenting on hold.

All too soon Narcissa shuddered around her and came with a quiet cry. Narcissa just barely remained standing, in part due to the support Hermione could offer from her position. Even after the climax Hermione did not stop her attention. She continued working her way up the pale toned flesh showering her affection on her paramour.

“Will you allow me to take you out on a date?” Hermione whispered into Narcissa’s ear.

“I suppose,” Narcissa answered haughtily.

Hermione passionately kissed the blonde. Her tone may have been frosty, the personification of pureblood Ice Queen. Hermione could see the mirth dancing in her heather grey eyes. She could feel Narcissa’s joy and pleasure at Hermione’s interest.

Hermione still couldn’t shake the feeling this was a horrible, awful, no good idea. There was too much set against them if they dared to bring whatever this was into the public eye. Narcissa’s divorce wasn’t even finalized yet. There was also the age difference. The reactions of friends and family. The press would have a field day.

As Narcissa pulled her closer, her fingers gripping her possessively at the waist and deepening the kiss Hermione found it easy to bat all her rationales aside.

It was senseless but Hermione could not think of a place she would rather be than Narcissa’s arms.


	2. Panic

Trepidation unlike anything Hermione had felt for the last five years gnawed at her. She had one week, a single week, seven days to plan the perfect date. She had no idea what rash Gryffindor tendency had her asking Narcissa out without even a glimmer of a plan for a date, but that was exactly what she had done.

Brightest witch of Her Age, ha!

Hermione didn’t know how to plan a date. It had never been a task she had to undertake before. Not to mention this was _Narcissa Malfoy_. She absolutely could not take Narcissa on a subpar date.

Hermione burst into the kitchen of Grimmauld place. The house was absolutely nothing like it had been when it served as the Headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix. If Hermione had not known with absolute certainty that it was the same house, she never would have believed it.

Ginny was making tea but was distracted by Hermione’s entrance. Hermione could see Ginny was about to say something but Hermione blurted the moment she laid eyes on her best girl friend.

“I have a date with Narcissa! _Narcissa Freaking Malfoy_! I have absolutely no idea what I am doing, Ginny. I don’t know what I was thinking when I asked. I mean, she is amazing. She has this dry wit that always manages to take me by surprise even though I know just how intelligent she is. She always manages to notice the tiniest detail. She even listens when I go on about creature rights and has her own observations and suggestions that are wonderful and deep. She can take my breath away with the smallest twitch of her lips. Her very soft, enticing lips. They are the same color as cherry blossoms in full bloom. She is regal and refined, gods is she fine. I only have a week to plan the perfect date, and I have no idea what I am doing. I am going to fail and I never fail and this whole thing is going to crash and burn spectacularly and Narcissa is never going to talk to me again and I won’t be able to look her in the eye. Please, you have got to help me!” Hermione begged.

Ginny just stared wide eyed at Hermione. Hermione had completely unloaded on Ginny, her interactions with Narcissa had been small private moments in the Ministry until last night when Hermione had bumped into Narcissa at the Leaky Cauldron after a night out with some old muggle friends. Hermione had more than a few drinks and Narcissa appeared to have been drinking a bit herself when Hermione ran into her.

Another one of their small moments had evolved into something more. Hermione had rented a room from Hannah and the two had stumbled together upstairs to their room and had spent a memorable night together. It was the next morning though in the shower that had Hermione admitting to herself how far she was gone on the blonde.

A low throaty chuckle came from behind Hermione and she whirled to see Andromeda sitting at the table. The older brunette looked absolutely delighted. There was something about her expression that reminded Hermione of Crookshanks whenever he caught a rat. The half kneazle had a preference for them and she was unsure how much of it had to do with the whole fiasco with Pettigrew in Third Year.

“Perhaps I can help you plan this date for Cissy,” Andromeda offered, laughter still evident in her voice as she spoke.

Hermione’s face combusted into a deep blush and she sank into a nearby chair, burying her face in her hands.

No one had known about Narcissa and her, and of course the first thing Hermione does is spill the beans in front of Narcissa’s sister in a completely embarrassing manner. The sisters still had a somewhat rocky relationship after all that had happened between them but Hermione knew for a fact, they were speaking to one another. She also knew how siblings acted, from all her time with the Weasley’s. She could practically hear Andy teasing Narcissa about Hermione’s little speech.

“When exactly did this happen?” Ginny asked, setting three cups of teas down. The redhead settled in at the table and Hermione could feel the dual probing gazes on her. Both women wanted details.

Hermione had come prepared, somewhat, for Ginny’s interrogation. She was in no way ready for Andy’s.

“How about I go out and come back in and we all pretend this never happened?” Hermione suggested halfheartedly.

“Not gonna happen. Now, spill exactly when did you become on a first name basis with _Mrs. Malfoy_?” Ginny demanded.

Ah, Hermione had actually forgotten that the details of the Malfoy divorce were under wraps. No one outside the Department knew anything about it and her confidentiality oath would keep her from revealing any information to an outside party.

“Cissy is divorcing Lucius, finally. Over the last few weeks, she has had a number of meetings at the Ministry with her solicitor,” Andromeda offered.

Hermione looked up from her hands, suddenly grateful for Andromeda’s presence. AS Andy wasn’t bound by a Confidentiality Oath that suddenly made explaining certain things much easier. Her relief was short-lived.

“She hasn’t breathed a word about seeing Hermione while at her meetings. I ask how everything is progressing frequently enough. She somehow managed to leave out the details of a budding romance,” Andromeda continued.

Hermione felt shattered. As though she had been flung from a cliff to the jagged rocks and stormy sea below. Narcissa hadn’t mentioned a word of her to Andromeda. What did that mean?

Though maybe she was just keeping their exchanges private like Hermione had.

Hermione hadn’t mentioned a word of those conversations to anyone. She had originally told herself that they were insignificant. The more Hermione sought to cross paths with Narcissa the less she could believe that. Narcissa was too significant for anything about her to be insignificant.

After she could no longer lie to herself about the importance of the encounters, Hermione had already begun safeguarding the memories fiercely. Those small glimpses into who Narcissa was, they were beautiful and precious.

“There hasn’t been a budding romance,” Hermione defended. “At least not yet. It was just conversation. Short interactions when she was coming or going. Simple things at first like ‘How is your day going?’ and small quips and remarks about some annoying or hapless official she had the misfortune of running into. Gradually it changed. Next thing I know I am listening to her designs for her new garden and consoling her about leaving her old one behind.”

“Steamy,” Ginny remarked.

Hermione glared at her friend. Their conversations had been real, not some ill written smut in some bodice ripper picked up from the local supermarket.

They were glimpses into who they each were as people behind the public façade that everyone saw. They had forged a real connection. Hermione wasn’t simply swayed by Narcissa’s outward appearance of beauty. Hermione liked who she was beneath her looks. Her dry humor, her compassion, her interests, her intelligence, her confidence.

Besides, Narcissa was steamy enough and needed no extra help in that department.

Thinking about Narcissa and steam in the same sentence, Hermione couldn’t help but think of the scene from this morning of Narcissa standing naked in before the shower, adorned in steam.

A blush broke across Hermione’s cheeks again and she looked away from Ginny, diverting her attention to her cup of tea.

“There is no way talk of Cissy’s garden is the cause for that reaction,” Andromeda commented, her voice dripping with innuendo.

Hermione knew Andy was just trying to get a reaction out of her and dear Godric she loathed that it was working. Her face felt even hotter than it had a moment before. She wasn’t some blushing virgin, but Hermione was rather private about her sex life. It wasn’t something she really talked about aside from with her partners. Ginny always tried to coax something from Hermione and she was used to that. She was in no way okay even thinking about such things when Narcissa’s sister was hinting at them.

“I am sure you both have enjoyed my discomfort enough. Can we please get back on topic? I have no idea where to take Narcissa on a date,” Hermione redirected.

“Traditionally, a first date includes taking someone to dinner. Why not make reservations at _Verger de Nuit_?” Andromeda suggested.

“I’ve thought of that, but this needs to be special,” Hermione announced waving aside the suggestion.

Hermione was frazzled and lost in her own head that she missed the slight twitch of Andromeda’s lips. It was the only reaction she gave to Hermione casting aside her suggestion.

“Well,” Andromeda began drawing out the word. “What did you learn about Narcissa in your conversations? If taking her out isn’t _special_ why not do something more…personal?”

Hermione thought back on every single encounter she had over the last few weeks with Narcissa. She paid special attention to all the topics that had Narcissa lighting up like a Christmas tree as she spoke.

She knew _what_ the blonde enjoyed but how to turn it into a date? How to create a date so spectacular it would drive the breath from Narcissa’s lungs and show her just how highly Hermione had come to regard her?

Andromeda was right, dates usually involved getting something to eat. There was nowhere that would fit her goal, unless…

She had only been there once before but with a few tweaks it would be perfect. Hermione could already imagine it in her mind.

“That’s it!” Hermione exclaimed bolting from her seat. “It’s perfect. I need to get to Hogwarts; I only have a week to pull this together. Andromeda you are amazing! Thanks, Gin for the tea!”

Hermione bolted from the kitchen with the same haste in which she had entered.

=======

Andromeda watched as the younger witch rushed from the kitchen as though being chased by Hagrid’s notorious Blast Ended Skrewts. She had dropped Teddy off earlier to spend the day with Harry and had been visiting Ginny when Hermione had burst in and began waxing poetic about her younger sister.

It would be the perfect story for her toast once the two got married. Andy had no doubt Narcissa was similarly enraptured with the young brunette. She never would have placed the two of them together before today, but seeing besotted look on the normally serious young woman had been heartwarming. Andy knew Narcissa was an amazing person, but too often people failed to see past her reserved exterior.

No one would believe her if she openly said it but Narcissa’s reserved behavior was not because she was ‘cold’ as she was often accused of being but rather because she was shy. Narcissa had certainly grown from the young teen she recalled before she had been disowned, but she hadn't really changed. Narcissa had merely learned how to best protect herself and use her weakness as a strength.

Hermione seemed to see beyond Narcissa’s façade, and best of all it sounded like Hermione was able to draw Narcissa out of her shell. Andy knew the blonde didn’t talk about her love of herbology with just anyone.

A chuckle escaped Andromeda, drawing Ginny’s attention. The girl had still been caught up in Hermione’s abrupt departure.

“What is it?” Ginny asked.

“I am recalling how Hermione reacted when I suggested she take my sister to the most romantic and exclusive restaurant in Britain. Apparently, it is not special enough for darling Cissy,” Andromeda explained.

The two women shared a look before they both broke out into deep chuckles. If it hadn’t been clear from the moment Hermione had entered the kitchen that would have been all the convincing Andromeda needed to see how much Hermione cared for Cissy.

“I wonder why Hermione needs to go to Hogwarts, you don’t think Narcissa would be interested in a date in the Hogwarts Library do you?” Ginny asked.

Andromeda snorted. That sounded more like a date idea for Narcissa to plan for Hermione. She could already see Narcissa guiding Hermione through the Restricted Section and offering to _teach_ her a few things. If they both really got into it, she was sure there would be some discipline involved as well. She just wasn’t sure which one of them would be doing the disciplining. They both seemed the type to enjoy it, maybe they would take turns?

“No, I don’t think the Library is part of Hermione’s plans. I would suggest it to Cissy once it is her turn to plan the date, but I don’t think McGonagall would forgive me if I did,” Andromeda answered.

“I barely kept it together when you mentioned ‘Cissy’s Garden’ now the next time Hermione mentions the Library I am going to have this conversation in my head. Thank you very much,” Ginny said before breaking out into a fresh wave of laughter.

Andromeda sipped her tea. A Cheshire grin in place as she continued to plot out how to best encourage this new romance.

==========

Narcissa flung the offending light blue chiffon summer robes aside with extreme prejudice. It was not the first set of robes she had discarded. For the first time in her memory her wardrobe was failing her and she could not help but feel betrayed.

She enjoyed fashion, of having the very best there was on offer, of putting together an outfit made for the occasion. Narcissa had perfected the art of dressing, and had the perfect robes for every scenario, until now.

Disgusted Narcissa stalked away from her traitorous garments towards her fireplace. A small box of Floo powder sat on the mantle. She grabbed a pinch for the flames.

“Tonk’s Residence!” Narcissa called out, placing just her head into the flames.

Moments later the _quaint_ décor of her sister’s sitting room appeared before her. Andromeda was not immediately detectable. The abomination her sister called a couch was empty, nor was there any sounds coming from the kitchen.

“Andromeda,” Narcissa called out.

Silence greeted Narcissa’s call. A huff of irritation escaped the blonde. She knew Andromeda was here. The wards on her home would immediately shut the Floo connection if Andromeda had gone, keeping visitors and callers from intruding on an empty home.

“Andromeda!” Narcissa called with a touch more impatience than her first call.

Where was she? Narcissa had been in the home on more than one occasion, it was not so big that Andromeda would fail to hear her younger sister calling for her.

“Andromeda Harpalyce Black!” Narcissa called out. In her irritation she fell back on her childhood habits, forgetting for a moment Andy’s last name was still Tonk’s even though Ted had passed in the war.

Footsteps coming from the stairs drew Narcissa’s attention. Andromeda stepped into the room wearing a bathrobe, her wild brown curls were piled atop her head, water still dripping from them.

“Finally,” Narcissa greeted. “Do you keep all your visitor’s perpetually waiting for you? Never mind, come through immediately I require your assistance.”

Narcissa pulled her head from the fire, ignoring the incredulous raised eyebrow that had been Andromeda’s only reaction to her request.

Narcissa relaxed slightly when moment’s later Andy’s head popped up in her fireplace. There was no physical reaction as a bit of her nerves calmed but it made all the difference as Narcissa stalked back towards her wardrobe, most of the contents were flung across the floor and her bed. 

“I am clearing out my wardrobe, it is insufficient for my needs. I need your opinion on which robes are not completely unsatisfying,” Narcissa announced.

Narcissa kept her gaze trained on her wardrobe, idly shifting the garments as she looked for something that would suit. Shewould not deign Andromeda with a look. Narcissa could feel her sister’s smirk in the atmosphere of the room.

Bella and Andy always shared similarities in looks but in personality they were complete opposites. The only time their behavior seemed to overlap was when they were playing the arrogant big sister role. They both drove her to madness as a child by insistently labeling her ‘cute’ of all things and smothering her with overbearing dramatic displays of affection.

Narcissa knew they did it to get a rise out of her and over the years she had crafted a mask to seem unaffected by their teasing. They were sisters, more than that they were Black Sisters. It seemed no matter what front Narcissa put up the others could see beyond it.

Andy would be able to see how flustered Narcissa was, knew her claim of needing a new wardrobe was a lie before she had ever said a word. She knew Andromeda was enjoying seeing her like this and she refused to acknowledge it, there were more important things to be concerned with at the moment.

“What about those robes you got last time we went shopping together?” Andromeda suggested.

Narcissa froze. She recalled the robes Andromeda mentioned. They had been perfect and Narcissa had purchased them with plans to wear them to the next social gathering, likely the Yule Gala.

The robes were of a deep silver, almost a dark grey with just a hint of magic woven into the material that would make her eyes dance like two pools of mercury beneath the moon.

When she wore them, Andromeda had stated she appeared ethereal.

They were exactly what she wanted.

Narcissa delved into her wardrobe once more looking for the aforementioned robes. Her fingers closed over the garments and a swell of elation momentarily stunned her. 

When she had finally filed for divorce from Lucius, Narcissa never imagined this is where she would be two months later. It had been a surprise the first time Hermione had stepped out of her office when she was leaving a meeting with her solicitor, and asked her how her day was going.

The brunette had never made mention of their past. The horrible things that had happened that Narcissa had been complacent in. Not once were her sins mentioned. Hermione seemed to care not for Narcissa’s dark past and more intent on lighting up Narcissa’s present with those Merlin be damned smiles that rivaled the sun.

The sheer goodness of the other woman still overwhelmed her at times. Hermione Granger seemed to exude love, compassion, empathy, and consideration for everyone that crossed her path. It was no surprise she had made so much progress in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The Beings she interacted with would be able to see her sincerity in her every word and action.

Hermione was the sole reason for decades of progress in the relations between Magical Creatures and wizards in the space of mere years.

The younger woman was far too good to be real. She certainly was far too good for Narcissa. She had been determined to be happy with the short interactions they had every time Narcissa stepped foot in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Each meeting though drew Narcissa further into Hermione’s gravitational pull.

Hermione was so genuine with everyone, yet somehow was able to counterbalance that so as to not be naive. She was able to have a conversation with seemingly everyone and poured real meaning into the most innocuous of interactions.

The way she seemed to float off the ground in happiness whenever she spoke of learning something new. The near sentience of her hair that seemed to come alive with her magic when she was emotional. Her habit of absentmindedly chewing on a quill when deep in thought, even if she wasn’t writing anything at all. Perhaps Narcissa’s favorite quirk was the time she had caught the brunette actually talking to the books in her office while searching for a particular tome she had misplaced. The offending book had turned out to be on the guest chair before her desk. The conversation of Hermione begging her books to stop messing around with her had been too endearing and Narcissa had only reluctantly pointed out the book she had been looking for once Hermione’s hair started to spark in frustration.

Narcissa had been content with being friendly acquaintances with Hermione, even if she secretly longed for more. She certainly had not expected the fervor in which Hermione had kissed her when they had bumped into each other at the Leaky Cauldron.

Nor had she expected the vulnerability in Hermione’s eyes when she had asked Narcissa on a date.

Narcissa knew she was too dark, too old, too cold for someone like Hermione. She hadn’t been able to refuse the other woman’s request. If she had it would have broken Hermione’s heart and Narcissa did not have the ability to do that, even if she was still unsure how she attained such an ability in the first place.

It was while she was thinking such thoughts, she dressed. Her hands automatically doing their task while ruminating about just how she managed to obtain a date with the Golden Girl.

“You look stunning Narcissa,” Andromeda commented. “I’m sure she will be speechless.”

Narcissa had completely forgotten Andromeda was even present, as she had been so caught up in her thoughts of the young Gryffindor. Narcissa hadn’t breathed a word about the date to anyone, she had no idea how Andromeda seemed to know all about it. The only person who could have mentioned it to Andy was Hermione, but Narcissa could not see her seeking Andromeda out in regards to their date.


	3. Climax

Narcissa put all thought of Andromeda from her mind as she finished getting ready for her night. Andromeda disappeared from the fire, damnable smirk in place before Narcissa could interrogate her sister on what she knew. Narcissa didn’t bother trying to Floo Andromeda back, her sister would keep the connection closed until later in the night, in hopes Narcissa would pop by to give an account of her evening.

All too soon the small glass figurine Hermione had owled her began to glow blue. The otter shaped portkey had arrived three days ago with a letter that lacked any detail of what would await her tonight.

Narcissa held the otter portkey just as the magic washed over her, pulling her away from her bed chamber to her destination.

Narcissa had no idea what sort of date Hermione had arranged. Whatever possibilities she had considered, none of them came close to the sight that awaited her at her destination.

She had arrived inside a greenhouse, that much was obvious. Some of the rarest specimens filled the area which would have been stunning by itself. Hermione had completely outdone herself. Not only had she brought Narcissa to perhaps the best greenhouse in all of Britain but it had been decorated like some enchanted grove from a grand myth.

Fairylights decorated plants, those that would be unharmed by the adornments. Mist swirled through the space, adding an air of mystery. The waning crescent moon filled the sky, alongside a perfect view of the stars. Soft classical music crooned softly all around her, with no immediate source.

A small clearing sat between the rows of plants and a table set sat waiting. The table and chairs where living trees expertly crafted by magic into the desired shape. 

Hermione stood beside the table in a muggle dress of deepest sapphire, the dress seemed to shimmer around her clinging to her body enticingly. Her curls had been smoothed for the night and expertly arranged into a messy bun. A few loose strands sweetly framed her face.

Most importantly of all was the way Hermione’s pupils burst with desire and her eyes raked hungrily over Narcissa’s form. A shiver of desire raced through her and she stepped towards the brunette as though in a trance.

“Narcissa,” Hermione breathed, sliding out her chair.

“Hermione,” Narcissa greeted, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of Hermione’s mouth before sliding into the offered seat.

“This is perfect,” Narcissa complimented.

She had no idea where they were or how Hermione had arranged everything, she did realize the effort Hermione had put into the evening, designed specifically for her.

“You’re perfect,” Hermione returned.

The response was instantaneous, guileless. She could not understand how Hermine could claim such a thing in regards to her, yet she did. Narcisa could tell the other woman truly meant the compliment and it left a feeling of uneasy. She pulled away from Hermione, her doubts about their liaison once more rearing. 

“I have many flaws, Hermione. I am far from perfect,” Narcissa responded with more than a hint of self-deprecation. 

“Not even a masterpiece exists without flaw Narcissa. The flaws enhance the beauty, the reality of the art. You are magnificent because of your flaws. I know of your past, your prejudice, your choices, the challenges you have overcome, the mistakes you have made and the repentance you have sought. You steal my breath away, make my heart skip a beat. I do not say you are perfect because I am blind to your faults Narcissa, I say it because I truly see the person you have become,” Hermione revealed.

There was absolutely nothing Narcissa could say in the face of the heartfelt confession.

Hermione seemed to understand and simply smiled that warm sun rivaling smile of hers. Without a word the first course appeared before them.

“This truly is splendid, where are we?” Narcissa questioned.

“Longbottom Lodge. I knew of your fondness for Herbology, Neville is the only other person I know who shares the depth of your passion. I had been here once before when I was visiting him. I thought it would be a perfect place for dinner. He was more than willing to agree. He is a great friend,” Hermione answered.

Narcissa knew that the Longbottom boy had a knack for Herbology, Augusta always bragged loudly of her grandson’s accomplishments, even before the war. The woman was near impossible to please and always had a criticism to give, a fate Neville did not escape. Augusta saw not just the areas that needed improvement but the areas one excelled. During Draco’s Hogwarts year, Narcissa had to listen more than once to the woman proclaim her grandson a Herbology genius. It seems as though Augusta had not been exaggerating. Most of the planets around them were rare and particularly difficult to care for let alone encourage them to thrive, like Neville had managed.

Narcissa would have to write a letter to the boy and see if she could manage an invitation to properly view his greenhouse. Narcissa preferred to enjoy Hermione’s company over admiring the diverse assortment of plants spread before her like a treasure trove.

“Have you finished reading _The Varied Classifications and Documentation of Aquatic Beings_?” Narcissa asked.

Narcissa had made sure to memorize the pointlessly long title of the most recent book Hermione had picked up for her ‘light reading’. She was still unsure why Hermione sought out the text on creatures and beings, as she continuously ranted over the inaccuracies and prejudice they contained.

Though Hermione had not mentioned it, Narcissa was positive the other woman already had at least one draft on her own text written out just waiting to be finalized and sent off to the publisher so she could correct the malfeasance being committed against the magical beings for the falsehoods being published.

“Yes, I have no idea who thought to name Herbert Hackney an expert on aquatic beings. He didn’t know the difference between a merperson and a siren. He used the term interchangeably and continuously endorsed the belief they were all female!” Hermione said, sipping at her wine slowly.

Their meal continued each talking about topics they frequently brushed on during their earlier encounters. Hey delved slowly into a broader range of topics. Narcissa barely felt the time passing at all as she spoke with Hermione, she could remain here for days conversing with her and it would not be long enough.

Eventually their meal was finished but neither made to move from the table as the conversation continued to flow.

It was only once the second bottle of wine had been finished off did Hermione interrupt the flow of their conversation.

“Would you care to dance?” Hermione asked.

“Yes.”

They came together in the aisle of the greenhouse, the music washing over them. The moonlight was enthralling as it sparked across the mist still swirling around them.

It was everything Narcissa had dreamt of as a romantic teen fantasizing about her love life one day.

Narcissa pulled Hermione closer, their bodies flushed against one another. Narcissa kissed the woman unlike she had ever kissed anyone before. She poured the entire sum of her feelings for the brunette into the kiss. Her uncertainty of the success of their relationship, her doubt that she was good enough, her adoration for Hermione’s personality, her craving for Hermione physically.

Each feeling was matched evenly, from the doubts to the desire.

Narcissa burned as her emotions rushed through her, as Hermione’s flooded her.

“Tell me, little lion, did you have the foresight to arrange a destination for us once dinner was done?” Narcissa asked, nipping at Hermione’s ear.

“Yes,” Hermione responded breathless. “Are you ready to go?”

“I am _very_ ready,” Narcissa said, her words dripping with carnal longing.

“Right, hold on tight,” Hermione agreed.

A moment later the sensation of a portkey being activated washed over her and they were pulled away from Longbottom Lodge to their final destination for the evening.

The first and only thing Narcissa noticed about their destination was the bed located directly behind Hermione. With a flick of her wrist Hermione’s dress was gone, leaving her in her lace lingerie.

A second flick of her wrist, banished Narcissa’s robes leaving them both just barely covered.

Narcissa devoured the sight before her, it was an even greater feast than the meal that had been provided earlier in the night. She trailed her fingers against smooth, if scarred skin. Her fingers brushed teasingly along the thin material covering Hermione’s center. The lace was soaked in her juices.

“Seems I am not the only one who is ready,” Narcissa breathed before her lips attached to the pert nipple hidden by Hermione’s black lace bra.

The girl groaned and sunk into Narcissa’s embrace. She took the opportunity to propel Hermione backward onto the bed. Hermione landed on the mattress and draped across it invitingly.

Like a predator going in for the kill, Narcissa descended on the younger witch. Narcissa hoovered for a moment, taking in the sight. Hermione’s creamy white skin was flushed with desire, her eyes nearly completely black, her pupils were blown so wide.

Narcissa had no reflection to consult, still she was well aware she was in a similar state. She seemed to lose all capacity for control around Hermione.

Narcissa’s fingers trailed against a taut stomach, the muscles jumping beneath her fingers at her touch. Hermione was whimpering in need; she would give the girl exactly what she wanted – only after she begged.

Her warm breath skimmed across Hermione, as she leaned in to taste the sweet flesh once more. As her lips and tongue lavished attention on Hermione’s stomach, her fingers kept moving. One hand teasing Hermione’s center, the other playing beneath her bra.

“Gods, Narcissa, please,” Hermione gasped out.

“Please what?” Narcissa asked innocently against Hermione's skin.

“Stop teasing, please. I need you,” Hermione begged.

Narcissa tore the scrap of fabric that was hiding Hermione from her. Her fingers dipped into the warm welcoming center.

Hermione bucked beneath her, and Narcissa drove her fingers in further. She set a steady pace that had Hermione on the brink but she made sure not to push too far. The last time she had Hermione beneath her had been too quick. She planned to draw this out longer, savor the experience like she had been too engrossed last time to do so.

The whimpers Hermione made were intoxicating.

“Narcissa, please!” Hermione begged.

Narcissa slipped another finger inside, her thumb rubbing harder against Hermione’s clit. That was all it took to nudge Hermione over the edge and she collapsed against the bed completely spent.

Narcissa lowered herself, so she rested lightly atop Hermione, just enough to keep them connected but not enough to stifle.

“We should do this again,” Hermione said once she recovered slightly.

“The sex or the date?” Narcissa asked.

“Yes,” Hermione replied with a slight Slytherin smirk stationed at the corners of her lips, delight sparkling in her whiskey gaze.

“Mmmhmm, I suppose,” Narcissa responded coolly.

“If this continues, I won’t ever want to let you go,” Hermione warned.

In response Narcissa’s hold tightened around Hermione, drawing her closer and she settled her head in the crook of the girl’s neck. Hermione had nothing to worry about, Narcissa already knew she had no intentions of letting Hermione slip through her fingers. No matter the difficulties that may await them once they went public.

At least she knew Andromeda would support them. In fact, Andromeda would likely be too enthusiastic in her support.

“Sounds flawless,” Narcissa quipped, recalling their conversation from earlier in the night.

Hermione’s beaming smile was the only answer she needed. For the first time in years, Narcissa felt safe and content. She had found the place she belonged. 


End file.
